


Bartender

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a bartender who doesn't drink, Gavin's is his newest customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartender

"Give me your favorite drink."

Ray turned around, facing the new voice behind him. A young man, probably around his age, was now seated at the bar, looking a little worn out. He had short brown hair that looked to be styled by a tornado, and was pretty cute altogether. Greenish-hazel eyes, a bit of a big nose, some scruff. Ray could dig it. "Sorry, say again?" he asked, having forgotten the order already, too focused on the new face.

"I said, make me your favorite drink... Ray." the name was added on after the other squinted at his name tag, grinning as he said it. A British accent. Hot. "Alright then, I'll make you our most popular drink, most people's favorite."

"Is it your favorite?"

"...no."

"Make me your favorite! C'mon, lad, is it so hard?"

Ray sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, but close your eyes so it'll be a surprise." The man did just as he was told, snapping his eyes shut as Ray went about making the drink. When his hand was tapped, the Brit opened his eyes, staring at the drink in front of him. It looked like just cola, so he guessed it was a jack and coke. Fine with him. He paid for it, and took a sip, confused at the full cola taste. He drank about half of it before slamming it down on the counter.

"What is this?!" he asked, utterly confused at the distinct lack of any alcohol taste. Ray grinned. "It's a coke."

"Just coke?"

"Yep."

"No alcohol of any kind?"

"Nope."

"Why did you give me a straight Coke?"

"Because you asked for my favorite drink."

The man squinted at him, trying to read his face, still not quite sure what just happened. He took another sip, tasting just coke, before setting it down again. "Okay, can you tell me why you gave me a nonalcoholic drink?" Ray shrugged, smirking as he cleaned a glass. "I don't drink."

"You don't drink. And you're a bartender."

"What can I say? You deal with a bunch of lushs every day and you wouldn't wanna drink either. Though to be fair I never had a taste for it."

The Brit laughed loudly, finishing off his soda after. "Alright, fair enough. Now how about a screw?" Ray faked a gasp and a shocked face. "Why mister customer, I don't even know your name!"

"A screwdriver, you donut. And it's Gavin, by the way."

Ray chuckled and made the man his drink, handing it to him as he finished before going to make a few orders for the people at the tables. The bar was quiet tonight, not surprising in new york city, you had the ultra busy nights or the slow ones, typically. Never inbetween. When he had more free time he came back to Gavin, pleased to have someone at the bar to chat with.

"So what brings you to the big Apple? Never seen you in here before, so you must be just visiting." Ray asked as he continued to clean up his station, though it was practically immaculate anyways. Just to have a reason to stay behind the bar. Gavin nodded, sipping his drink before responding. "I'm a cinematographer, in town for a convention on high speed cameras."

"Sounds boring."

"I'm one of the speakers, so I beg to differ." Gavin laughed and grinned, Ray flushing a little and mumbling a half-hearted sorry. "I suppose it is rather boring to most people though, I'm just weird enough to find the subject utterly fascinating. I could go on about it but I'm sure we could find other topics."

Ray shrugged in response, taking a drink order from a waitress and making it, the different liquids layering and making three different bands of colors in the glass. Gavin looked at it like it was witchcraft, downing the rest of his screwdriver. "Make me one of those things next!" he said excitedly, Ray snorting at his overeagerness.

"It's called a B-52, but okay." he made another of the drink, just for Gavin. The Brit ogled it for a few minutes before finally downing it, calling for another once he did. The night went on like that, Gavin trying all the different drinks people from tables ordered, he and Ray chatting all the while.

The brunette was reaching his peak drunk state just as last call ended, Ray letting him sit at the bar as he helped clean and close up the bar. "Alright Gavin, we're closing up. It's been a fun time serving you, but it's time to head back to your hotel. Do you know where you're staying?"

"I've lost my bed, can I borrow yours?" Gavin asked with a giggle, stumbling to his feet as Ray helped him out of the bar, locking up behind him. "That doesn't even make... whatever. Man Gav, you're pretty drunk, huh?" Ray laughed under his breath as he hailed a taxi, the first few driving by. "'m not drunk, I'm intoci-intoxic- intoxicated by you."

"That'd be more believable if you were sober enough to say intoxicated right the first time." With a bit of struggling, Ray managed to get into the man's pockets, finding no keys or hints as to where he was staying. The young man sighed, a taxi finally pulling over for them. He pushed Gavin inside first, climbing in after and giving the driver his address.

"Alright Gavin, you're a total fucking stranger but I'm trusting you enough not to kill me in my sleep because you're cute. Okay?" he got a muffled mumble in reply, having to drag out the half-asleep man when they reached his apartment. It was a battle getting the other man upstairs but he eventually made it, letting Gavin flop into the bed in his small shitty apartment, undressing a bit before doing the same, passing out right next to him.

* * *

 

That morning, Ray was surprised to wake up to the smell of food. He sat up, noting the lack of drunken brit next to him and wandered into the kitchen, to find a mostly sober Brit in the middle of burning eggs. "What're you doing?" Ray mumbled, taking the pan from him and taking over, Gavin pouting a little before giving in and going to take care of the toast instead.

"Well, when I woke up I saw where I was and couldn't remember anything past that froofy martini you made me. But we were in bed together and well, I felt awful not remembering if we'd done it or not, so I thought I'd make you breakfast!" Gavin was grinning as though he hadn't just spouted out a bunch of ridiculousness. Ray gave him a look, grabbing some plates and divvying up the eggs onto them before setting the pan in the sink. "We didn't 'do it' as you so nicely put it, by the way. You were shitfaced, I didn't know your hotel, so I took you home with me."

"So does that mean I have a second chance?" Gavin asked, bringing over the toast and putting it on the plates as well, grabbing them and bringing it over to the table as Ray got himself a cup of coffee. "A second chance? With me? Is that what you're asking?" Ray asked, Gavin taking it upon himself to get some orange juice since Ray had no tea. They sat down at the table together, scarfing down the food.

"Yeah, with you. I promise I'm much more fun when I'm not drunk. I'm in town for another week, give me a chance?" Gavin asked with a mouthful of egg, Ray laughing a little in response. "You think I let just anyone sleep over?"


End file.
